Chapter 19
Nineteenth Bone: "One Voice: Reunion" is the eighteenth (numbered nineteenth) and penultimate chapter of [[Manga|the manga B. Ichi]]. It was collected as part of Volume 4. Featured Appearances Plot Fear Factory The Factory is collapsing around Dr. Agei and other members, who are running to escape the fall. But someone is facing the destruction: Assi, holding onto the deceased Zuno with the robot Get atop his head. Assi removes his eyeglasses and worries whether Shotaro's group is going ot survive. Fear Robot Hangar Shotaro, still under the influence of Kyokotsu, is carrying the injured Mana. Along with Tool and Yohei, they see that every exit is blocked. Tool explains that the inanimate objects in the Factory told him this was their only path out of the collapsing building. Yohei assures everyone they will escape because they can draw upon Shotaro's Kyokotsu power. But when everyone turns back to Shotaro, they see he has already lost that ability. Furious, Mana, still being held by Shotaro, strangles him. Shotaro struggles to explain. Kyokotsu's Dimension Kyokotsu explains that he is tired and will go to sleep, and his departing advice to Shotaro is, "It's fine if you die. Just take good care of your bones, okay?" Shotaro repeats it back to Kyokotsu. Fear Robot Hangar Mana is furious. Blood squirts from Tool's dish wound. Yohei calmly draws on his cigarette and thinks Kyokotsu's advice was heroic--which amuses Shotaro but angers their friends. Tool warns that they are about to be trapped with NoFix. But Yohei says that they still can use Shotaro to escape, which confuses the young Dokeshi. Trapped inside the Fear Robot, NoFix giggles. He loves to kill, and he looks forward to killing as many people before he dies in this destroyed building. He is pleased how much he has "evolved" in exchange for his lifespan. He removes his head-wrap and chews on it, promising to keep evolving. Outside Fear Factory Assi stares with fear as he sees the building collapsing. He fears for Shotaro's group. Behind him, the street is beginning to chip away--before it explodes behind him. Emerging from the street is Shotaro, who is biting on Dome of the Kappa--barely conscious having used his hard kappa head to break through the ground. Assi is surprised to see his new friend emerge. Below Shotaro, Tool looks up, sympathizing with him for injuring himself (especially when he looks just like him). Meanwhile, Yohei commends himself for his plan: have Shotaro become a kappa, then have Mana kick him really hard. The group climbs up, with Shotaro complaining about his injured head, Mana complaining about her sore body, and Tool complaining that he can see Mana's underwear as he is under her skirt again. burns down]] Once the group is above ground, they witness the Factory finally collapse. Yohei looks to his new friends and mentally thanks them for defeating Fear Factory. Shotaro announces that the good deed for the day is complete. I. C. Prefecture Sewer A voice in the shadows says that his ambition will not be stopped. It is Rodigy, lighting his path through the dark sewer. "Not so fast," Rodigy is interrupted. He is shocked to see emerge from the shadows Lin Kinpar, who announces that she is about to kill the Vice President of Fear Factory. Rodigy is shocked to see NoFix did not kill her. She ignores his questions, removing one of her forks and saying that Rodigy should "kindly prepare" himself. Rodigy curses the "sow" and dashes at her. Before Lin can act, Rodigy already has pierced his electrified hand through her chest and out her back. Rodigy cackles at his victory against her. But his joy gives way to confusion: despite what should be a fatal injury, Lin stabs Rodigy's back with her fork. Rodigy pulls back, removing his hand from her body. As he pulls back, Lin retracts the fork as well, which is now covered in Rodigy's blood. Rodigy demands to know how Lin could survive. She gestures to the wound through her torso and back, which begins to heal. She explains that her Dokeshi condition requires that she serve others in exchange for her ability: "Destruction of the Physical Body at Will." She wounded her own body, piercing her torso and back right before Rodigy's attack. She therefore serves as the "shield" for Emine. Rodigy then realizes that Lin and NoFix were in collusion. But he also sneers, realizing that Lin's ability is only defensive, meaning she cannot adequately attack him. Rodigy is interrupted by someone behind him who says that, with Lin as the shield, he, Apple Shinoda, is the spear. Rodigy is shocked to have Apple behind him, munching on an apple. Rodigy prepares to swipe at Apple--but he seems to have already teleported away, until he is standing on water. Rodigy demands an answer. Apple continues to dine on his apple, telling the Vice President to calm down, as his face is becoming as red as an apple. Apple says to look: as the shadows disperse, Rodigy can see Apple is touching one pinky to the wall. Rodigy realizes Apple is supporting his weight with just that one finger. Apple explains that his Dokeshi ability, Ultimate Athleticism, allows him to exceed the physical abilities of average humans. His Dokeshi condition requires he eat apples, the Edenic forbidden fruit of knowledge of Good and Evil. Apple then grows serious, asking Rodigy, "What do you see...beyond the light that flashes from your head?" Rodigy answers it is his ambition to take over the world. Apple resumes consuming his apple, correcting Rodigy: "It's death." kills Rodigy with Blue Forest]] Rodigy screams and runs in the direction opposite Lin and Apple, announcing that his ambition is unstoppable. But due to his enhanced athleticism, Apple has already sprinted past Rodigy to stand before him. "The people who loudly proclaim their dreams are the only ones who never see their dreams come true," Apple says. He then elbows the sprinting Rodigy in his chest to perform Blue Forest, a rapid series of punches faster than the speed of sound whose friction causes Rodigy's body to burst into flames. Apple continues to dine on his apple, noticing how the flames covering Rodigy's corpse are as red as his apple. Apple then notices that his teeth are bleeding, which he blames on periodontitis. Lin, excited at the prospect of fulfilling her Dokeshi condition to serve others, offers a toothbrush and toothpaste, which Apple accepts. As he brushes his teeth, Apple worries that they failed to acquire the Fear Robot, yet is grateful that Emine's Faction has destroyed Fear Factory. Lin then hands Apple a mug of water so he may gargle--which Apple refuses, knowing she retrieved that water from the sewer. The Ruins of Fear Factory Atop a bird-shaped spire over the remains of Fear Factory, even the corpses of its members, stands Emine, his wings unfurled and claws along his right hand. Emine reflects how both Toykyo and I. C. Prefecture have been saved from the danger of Fear Factory, thanks to "a new hero who has been born: Shotaro." As Shotaro's opposite, Emine then considers himself "the dark hero." The sun rises on the remains of Fear Factory, with Emine no longer atop the rubble. I. C. Prefecture In the Prefecture, Yohei, his forehead bandaged, sits for a smoke. The ashes fall to the street--but as they are trash are picked up the newly reactivated Get. Standing next to him is Tool, who has changed into a shirt, biker's jacket, and slacks. With them is Mana, dressed in a cat-ear hat, oversized hoodie, a baggy skirt, and star-decorated sneakers. 's hero]] The trio are surprised to hear someone on a newspaper coming towards them, asking to meet with "my bro Shotaro!" It is Assi--whom the trio do not recognize. Assi ignores the insult and hands them the newspaper. The headline features Shotaro, celebrated as the hero of I. C. Prefecture. He is referred to as a superhero as notable as children's idol Charisma Justice and housewives' idol Vector Jibako. Mana, starstruck, wonders whether that means she will become a top idol like Burning Musume Moeko, which confused Assi. Mana then slaps Assi on his back to ask whether he knows Moeko's famous line, "I am burning white hot!" Tool and Yohei are bemused and annoyed by Mana's behavior. Assi regains his composure to again ask where is Shotaro. Mana answers that he has gone out to perform his daily good deed. Elsewhere in I. C. Prefecture Apple, serious, asks Lin where Emine is. She answers that he has gone out to perform his daily bad deed. Apple removes another apple to polish. He asks Lin whether she knows why persons awaken as Dokeshi. She confirms that she does. Lin remembers that a Dokeshi emerges by a protective instinct against the cruelty of people around them. She herself remembers that her hatred for her abusive father filled her with a desire to hurt her own body, which allowed her to gain the Dokeshi ability of Destruction of the Physical Body at Will. As she speaks, slices form along her eyes, mouth, and hands, until her very head falls off her neck. Apple reminds Lin that the Dokeshi ability allows you to protect others--but, paradoxically, it makes you persecuted for being different. Apple begins to laugh, saying that, as the word Dokeshi implies, they really are clowns. Although decapitated, Lin has her hands pick up her head, which still speaks. Lin explains that the Japon Government's Dokeshi Hunt is increasing in popularity. Lin and Apple agree they cannot avoid becoming involved. Apple explains what will be the ultimate "protective instinct" for Dokeshi: the destruction of humanity itself. Apple then adds that Emine has that ability. An Alley in I. C. Prefecture Emine the Bai Ze stands above the victims of his bad deed of the day: he has executed Fear Factory members, including Dr. Agei. With his bad deed completed, Emine retracts his clawed hand Kamaitachi. Elsewhere, Shotaro the Kyokotsu, wearing a skull-decorated shirt, has completed his good deed. Meanwhile, Emine realizes Shotaro is far from him, yet he thinks he can hear his friend's voice. He remembers their past. The Past Emine and Shotaro were orphans. Emine thinks the two of them became invincible, not just an imaginary power but an actual one that emerged from their very hearts. One day, Shotaro had found some bullies had killed a dog, a cat, and a bird that he and Emine had befriended for so long. The bullies, wielding butcher knives and baseball bats, explain that they were tired of how creepy it was for Shotaro to hang around dirty stray animals. Furious, Shotaro roars and runs at the bullies. The knife-wielding bully stands in his path--then stabs his knife through Shotaro's chest. Emine screams in fear as Shotaro coughs up blood. Before Emine can do anything, he is knocked with a baseball bat by another bully. Although injured, Emine still crawls to his dying friend, who wheezes and coughs. He also remembers how he was beaten before by men and women who mocked him as filthy orphans whose lives are worthless. Emine remembers how he and Shotaro faced all violence together, gaining a trust in each other through those struggles, "an invincible friendship." As he laid dying, Shotaro looked to his dead friends: the dog, the cat, the bird. He thought how if he had their abilities--the dog's fangs, the cat's swiftness, the bird's flight--then he could protect Emine. Meanwhile, as he laid injured, Emine looked to Shotaro. He thought how if he had power, then he could heal Shotaro. Remembering, Emine concludes that "no two Dokeshi were more ironic than us." At that moment, both Shotaro and Emine screamed, with Emine's right eye darkening from blood, and a tear-shaped mark appearing on under his left eye. Emine explains that at that moment their strong feelings for each other, to be together, allowed him and Shotaro to become Dokeshi. But their Dokeshi conditions kept them apart, and if they fail to meet these conditions, they will lose something precious. Emine thinks what will be lost is their friendship. And he realizes the two of them cannot walk the same path. I. C. Prefecture Alley Shotaro looks back with surprise: he sees, with needle-like orbs with eyes floating around him, Emine. The shadow of Shotaro resembles a skull. The shadow of Emine has numerous eyes appear on it. Trivia *Inside the darkly, cavern-like sewer, Apple's remarks about what Rodigy sees "beyond the light" may allude to the Allegory of the Cave from the classic Greek philosopher Plato's Republic (circa 514-520). *Mana refers to an idol named Burning Museume Mokeo-chan. "Burning Musume" is a play on the popular Japanese idol group Morning Musume. The "oe" part of Moeko's name is written with the character for "burning."B. Ichi Manga: Volume 4 Yen Press English eBook Pages 152, 205 *Apple refers to Dokeshi like him and Lin as "real clowns." In the original Japanese, "Dokeshi" does mean "clown." However, in the original Japanese, Apple actually calls himself and Lin "pierro," another word for "clown."B. Ichi Manga: Volume 4 Yen Press English eBook, Pages 155, 205 *Emine's Kamaitachi technique takes its name from the Japanese mythological lightning-fast weasel, with sharp sickle-like claws. Kamaitachi are said to ride gusts of wind and slice legs of unsuspecting travelers.B. Ichi Manga: Volume 4 Yen Press English eBook, Pages 165, 205 *The B. Ichi logo appears on the pocket of Shotaro's pants when he and Emine were children. *The necklace and belt worn by the woman who mocks Emine and Shotaro as orphans resembles the logo for United States footwear and fashion company D. C. Shoes. Cultural References Musical Allusions Connections to Okubo's Later Works *Rodigy stabs Lin through her chest and out her back with just his hand. In the final arc of Soul Eater, Asura stabs Maka Albarn through her chest and out her back. Like Lin, Maka is able to heal her wound; whereas Lin has the Dokeshi ability, Destruction of the Physical Body at Will, Maka draws upon the Black Blood of her demon weapon partner Soul Evans to heal the wound. *Apple Shinoda refers to the apples as that forbidden fruit from the Garden of Eden. Apples and Edenic imagery, including the Garden of Eden, knowledge, and snakes, reappear in Soul Eater. In the anime, Rachel Boyd, when possessed by the snake witch Medusa Gorgon, repeatedly watches a program with an apple and a snake; Rachel then approaches Franken Stein in his hallucinations as the snake witch to offer an apple. In the manga, after the death of the Greed incarnation of Noah, the Book of Eibon's knowledge is represented as the Tree of Knowledge, at the same time as Noah's assistant Gopher sits under an apple tree. *Mana's cat-ear hat resembles the tanuki hate worn by the tanuki witch Kim Diehl in Soul Eater. As well, Mana's star-decorated sneakers resemble ones worn by the ninja Black Star also in Soul Eater. *Two characters in the Observers closely resemble Crona from Soul Eater. **Emine's androgynous appearance, dragon wings, facial features, and hairstyle are similar to those of Crona. Like Crona, Emine also serves as a close friend of the protagonist while also serving as their antagonist. **Lin's crazed eyes, x-shaped buttons, and four-button sleeve closely resemble those of Crona. As well, Emine has orbs with eyes and spikes floating around him, similar to Crona's Bloody Needle attack, and his shadow has eyes in the shapes of teardrops similar to those that appear in Crona's later Kishin-powered Mad Blood attacks. *Kamaitachi, the name for Emine's claw attack, is also the name of one form of Maka Albarn and Soul Evans's Witch-Hunt Slash in Soul Eater. *The woman who mocks Emine and Shotaro as orphans wears cross-shaped earrings and both a necklace and a belt with interlocked circular shapes resembling the letters "C" or "D." The cross appears frequently in Soul Eater and Soul Eater NOT! as decoration for the Death Room and the attire of Spirit Albarn, Justin Law, and Anya Hepburn. The interlocked shapes resemble the logo for Death City attire as worn by and advertised by Kilik Rung. This Death City logo itself resembles that of real-world footwear company D. C. Shoes. *Shotaro and Emine's shadows and designs also mimic those between the opponents Death and Asura in Soul Eater. Like Death, Shotaro has decorations and shadows resembling a skull with jagged teeth and empty eye sockets. Like Asura, Emine has a shadow filled with tear-shaped eyes that resemble the one in the middle of Asura's forehead and which serves as the symbol for the Kishin. References Site Navigation Category:Chapters Category:Mana Hinoki/Appearance Category:Yohei Nanami/Appearance Category:Tool/Appearance Category:Nofix/Appearance Category:Shotaro/Appearance Category:Kyokotsu/Appearance Category:Fear Robot/Appearance Category:Get/Appearance